twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Twilight Zone comics
This article is intended to provide a history of The Twilight Zone in comics. History Recovering from the strict editorial grip of the Comics Code Authority on American horror comics in the 1950'sWikipedia. "Horror comics in the United States,", the 1960's and 1970's saw a new wave of horror comics published. This coincided with a relative boom of suspense, Fortean and science fictionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/U.S._television_science_fiction#1970s_and_1980s television series around the same time, so it might have been only natural that the genres in both mediums would begin to overlap. Boris Karloff's Tales of Mystery, Ripley’s Believe it or Not, and The Outer Limits all gained illustrated counterparts.Timeshredder. Everything2.com. "The Twilight Zone." 2008-05-24. Retrieved: 2009-04-30. In 1961, Western Publishing helped bring The Twilight Zone to the graphic medium, initially releasing the series through Dell, then restarting it in their Gold Key imprint after four issues.Timeshredder. Everything2.com. "The Twilight Zone." 2008-05-24. Retrieved: 2009-04-30. Under Gold Key, the series was printed for 91 issuesGrand Comic Database. "Twilight Zone (1962 Series)." Retrieved: 2009-04-30. before being traded to the company's Whitman line for a final issue, continuing the numbering to end at issue #92 in 1982.Grand Comic Database. "Twilight Zone (1982 Series)." Retrieved: 2009-04-30. In its 16 years of publication, a number of notable comics talents worked on the seriesGrand Comic Database. "Twilight Zone (1962 Series)." Retrieved: 2009-04-30., including Len Wein, Alex Toth, George Evans, Joe Certa (who designed the Martian Manhunter for DC Comics)Wikipedia. "Martian Manhunter," Revision: 2009-04-29. Retrieved: 2009-04-30., and the series gave Frank Miller (of Batman: The Dark Knight, 300, and Sin City fame) his first professional job in the comics industry.Enjolrasworld.com. "Frank Miller Bibliography," 2009-01-06. Retrieved: 2009-04-30. Several stories were later collected and reprinted in comic digests.Timeshredder. Everything2.com. "The Twilight Zone." 2008-05-24. Retrieved: 2009-04-30. NOW Comics started in late and produced nearly 1,000 publications in its existence, including titles for licensed properties such as Ghostbusters, Fright Night and Speed Racer.NOW Comics. "The History of Now." Retrieved: 2009-04-30. In , they began to publish The Twilight Zone comics, premiering with an issue written by Harlan Ellison and illustrated by Neal Adams.Sequential Ellison. "Adaptations." Retrieved: 2009-04-30. The series continued for three volumes and numerous specials before ending in 1993.Grand Comic Database. "Twilight Zone (1993 Series)." Retrieved: 2009-04-30. Beginning in , Walker Books began publishing graphic novel editions of some of the classic Twilight Zone stories, adapted from Rod Serling's scripts by Mark Kneece.Walker Books for Young Readers. Catalog. Retrieved: 2009-04-30. Publications Comics (Pamphlets) DellGrand Comics Database. Retrieved: 2009-04-30. * ( ) The Twilight Zone (4 issues) Gold KeyGrand Comics Database. Retrieved: 2009-04-30. * ( ) The Twilight Zone (91 issues) NOW ComicsGrand Comics Database. Retrieved: 2009-04-30. * ( ) The Twilight Zone (1 issue) * ( ) The Twilight Zone (NOW Prestige Edition) (1 issue) * ( ) The Twilight Zone (NOW Gold Edition (1 issue) * ( ) The Twilight Zone (11 issues) * ( ) The Twilight Zone (4 issues) * ( ) The Twilight Zone Anniversary Special (1 issue) * ( ) The Twilight Zone 3-D Winter Special (1 issue) * ( ) The Twilight Zone 1993 Annual (1 issue) * ( ) The Twilight Zone Science Fiction Special (1 issue) Western PublishingGrand Comics Database. Retrieved: 2009-04-30. * ( ) Dan Curtis Giveaways: The Twilight Zone (1 issue) * ( ) The Twilight Zone (1 issue) WhitmanGrand Comics Database. Retrieved: 2009-04-30. * ( ) The Twilight Zone (1 issue) Reprints * ( ) Mystery Comics Digest (7 issues) Graphic Novels Walker BooksWalker Books for Young Readers. Catalog. Retrieved: 2009-04-30. * ( ) Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: The After Hours * ( ) Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: The Big Tall Wish * ( ) Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: Death's Head Revisited * ( ) Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: The Midnight Sun * ( ) Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: The Monsters Are Due on Maple Street * ( ) Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: The Odyssey of Flight 33 * ( ) Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: Walking Distance * ( ) Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up? Other 'Personality Comics'Tim Stroup. Bailsprojects.com: The Who's Who of American Comic Books. Personality Comics." 2006. Retrieved: 2009-05-01. * (1992) Comic Chronicles: The Twilight Zone Episode Guide (1 issue) References Category:Literature Category:Comics Category:Comic stories